lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Nixie Willows
I sat there sitting on my bed thinking "why should i forgive them?" Hi my name is Nixiella Willows most people call me Nixie. Im a "WEIRDO" thats what people say... i dont belive them i have a family a mom, a dad and my sister! We are happy together and nobody will seperate us eventhough its pretty clear they like my sister more. It was Halloween me and my sister Xlia sat waiting for sombody to come of the dressing rooms the store was huge filled with costumes probably everything you can imagine. Finally a woman come out of the dressing room i entered and changed into a overall skirt a cute crop top with rolled up sleeves and it had a kitty tail and ear on it. I loved it and bought it for Halloween. It was fun trick or treating i collected alot of candy but my sister did not she only got half a bag... when i got home ready to eat my candy in my room while watching anime my mother stopped me "NIXIELLA WHY DID YOU STEAL FROM YOUR SISTER?!" i was confused " I did not mom!' my mom gor even mader staring at me with hatred and dissapointment in her eyes "GIVE.IT.BACK" she yelled "FINE!" i cried while running up the stairs i dropped my bags,slammed my door and locker it, tears flowing down my face. I cried myself to sleep, I knew they always liked my sister better but i never ever in a million years thought it would go this far.I woke up in the morning , craving S.U.G.A.R thats when i started going crazy... i slowly unlocked and opened my door and snuck to my sister's door i quickly swept the bag full of candy and ran to my room locking the door behind me. i stuffed my face with it the sugagar in my veins felt so good ... suddenly my door SLAMMED open my mother was very upset yelling "HOW DARE YOU STEAL SELFISH CHILD" "I.DID.NOT/STEAL" I SCREAMED while picking up a knife i kept in my bedside cabinet for emergancys she was shocked "why so shocked mother?" i said with a from on my face grabbed the powdered candy from the candy bag and spread it all over the knife. She screamed "why scream mother DO.YOU.NOT.LIKE.SUGAR?!?!" (The author of this story gave a description of Nixie in a comment on the story's Creepypasta Wiki page before it was deleted) Author's comment: If anybody would like to make any art for this page~ since i cant because im really bad im pretty sure you can comment a picture i would love to see some art for this and i might make a part two if people like it, Nixie has long,culy, purple hair light while flawless skin probably would be holding a bag of sugar her eyes are white she has an eyepatch on one of her eyes and if you would like to make it without the eyepatch she has a huge red scar across her eyes. I would be so happy if sombody would make any part i will try to post all of it on this page if i can , if you make any art (dont feel pressured to) put your account name of anything so people can know who made it!! Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure